Omar drove his car for a total of $36$ miles over the past $12$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Omar drive his car each day?
The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Omar went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Omar driven $3$ miles each day.